Love for the blind kid?
by Asylum Death Wish
Summary: Iggy is about to fall in love, but his love will put her and the whole flock through hell and back again.
1. Nonexistent rocks

**My First so don't bite (to hard at least)**

**chapter:1 (But you could probely guess that)**

**I am very sorry for any mistakes, spelling and grammer have never been my strong points. **

Arrrgh stupid couples. I hate being the third wheel, well in this case 5th. Brian wasn't even meant to come. we're at the local carnival, all the plastics are here too the whole gang of them(gagging).

Adell, Dylan and i were meant to be having a girls night checking out hot tourists and the like, but then Mitch decided he wanted to  
came as well and of course Adell just couldn't say no being the too nice person she is. That was cool(ish) though i still had Dylan to hang with and Mitch is a cool guy so the night would still be cool.

Then it all went down hill tonight when Brian turned up uninvited and all hope was lost of ever having any fun (if you actually could have fun at this puny carnival). so now i am the official 5th wheel.

Eww i think I'm going to be sick can they stop with this kissing already, making out in public should be illegal. I'm so going to right to the government about this it's a serious health problem, we can't have every one slipping in their saliva and cracking open their innocent heads heads can we?

I was walking a fair way behind the love sick people i came with(if there was i cure for love sickness i'd be shoving it down the throats right now).

"Which ride are we going on next." i asked silently praying it wasn't that one.

"We where thin..."Brian started. Don't say it please don't say it. "...king about going on the..." Oh no, your going to say it aren't you. "Paddle boats"

Nooooooooo anything but that!!!!!!!!!!!!!they no I'm deathly afraid of water "oh, ok."

"You wanted a drink anyway, didn't you?" Asked Adell hopeful look adorning her Freckled face.

"yeah, i guess I'll go get that now," i can tell when I'm not wanted. Friends are only good when single or after a fight (sigh). Seems like I'm not wanted much these days.

I was walking to the dodgem cars, the place i had decided to meet up with the others, sipping red bull (the best drink in the world) after weighting 15 minutes in line at the food cart.  
I took my time so the lovebirds could use up a fair quoter of googly eyes and snogging before i got there, ick. I concentrated on the grass being squashed underneath my black sneakers i contemplated the mysteries of paddle boats (don't look at me like I'm crazy paddle boats have many mysteries."

I swerved to avoid a pair of legs coming in my direction a stilt walker i think, only to trip over a nonexistent rocks. I hate stupid non-existent the always get in my way. impact was invertible or so i thought until my glorious flight was interrupted by two strong warm gorgeous(...um that wasn't me okaycough) arms wrapped around my shoulders bringing me to a stop. I looked up at my savior, Maybe non existent rocks aren't to bad.

"Nonexistent rocks?"i smooth male voice asked, oops did i just say that out loud?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next chapters will be longer (i hope).

luv ya

**..Asylum..**


	2. Roadkill

** lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala dancing around the room singing with dead fish or not but any way tis is the seond chapter of my lovely story, that um is well storyish and poeple atually like invisible rocks hehehe.  
Chapter2 (it comes after chapter 1) **

**MAX POV**

Grrrrr, when i get my hands on Ari's furry eraser neck, his little pals wont be able to tell him apart from road kill, doubly so because Iggy's run off. Stupid bloody dogs.

The flock (minus Iggy) and i were huddled in the back of a leaky cave we had found the night before. We were going to stay and rest up for a couple of days at least we were until erasers showed up and upset Iggy, stupid dogs.

"Don't worry max he'll be back, he told me"i looked up into my little angels eyes

"I know, Iggy would never leave us"i hope, if he's coming back i hope its soon erasers will be back any minute now. We had beaten ... but not that bad.

It's has been ruffly 307 hrs since we blew that crap out of Itex (about 12.5 days for those to lazy to work it out). Unfortunately the bombing of Itex did not save the world, nor did it deter the voice from it's usual ranting. but alas we did get a week free of erasers which was about the only bonus unfortunatly.

Iggy has been gone for four whole hours now, if he dosn't come back soon were going to have to have old baked beens for dinner. (or would be if we had baked beans but, because of the fact we are on the run slash fly and canned food way is too heavy for its own good we don't, plus we don't have a the luxery of can opener).

I don't know what the erasers said to Iggy, but it must have been pretty bad for him to run off like that. I've been worried about Iggy lately, he has been quieter and keeping to him self more. I hope he's going to be okay.

Then somthing hit me(not literaly)

"oh, fu..."

_Language Max _reprimanded the voice

_oops sorry_

"whats up" that was Fang (sigh)

"i just realized, Iggy's blind!"i said

Fangs gave me a questioning look, "you just realized that? you do realise he has been blind most of his life, don't you?"

"ugh, thats not what i ment, if his blind his not going to be able to see were he's going, there's a very good chance his not going to be able to find his way back!"

"oh"i rolled my eyes

"we have to go find him," i turned to the rest of the flock who were playing scrabble (don't ask how we got it) "pack it up guys, were going to find Iggy"

They let out a bunch of cheers and hurridly packed up. 30 seconds later we were in the air.

"anyone see which way he went" i asked hovering in the air outside the enternce of the cave.

"that way... i think" said Gazzy pointing East.

"Okay ,lets get going. Iggy has 4 hours on us so we have to be quick, hopefully he stopped somewhere and waited if he got lost." and we started off heading east.

I was out the front with fang next to me Angel and Nudge were next with Gasman up the rear.

I was taking glimpses of Fang out of the corner off my eye, taking in his apearence from his wings to his hair drool worthy hair, when he suddenly stopped flapping.

I was to shocked to do anything except watch as i saw him limply fall, 10.. 20...30 meters before suddenly snapping out his wing bringing his descent to an abrupt halt. what the hell was that!

"Fang are you ok!?" i asked flying down to were he was hovering. Fangs face was pale and he was breathing hard but other wise seemed completely fine. "what happened?"i asked noticing that the rest of the flock had made the descent as well.

"yeah fang, what happened we were like flying then you suddenly fell, i was so toataly scared i thought you were going to die, and that would be realy realy bad coz your like my brother and Max would totally be upset because she lo..." satrted nudge, i quickly put my hand over her mouth to stop the unnecessary flow of words to let fang speak. It had absolutely nothing to do with what she was about to say, no nothing to do with that.

_The only one your fooling is your self max._

_shut up_

I turned my attention towards fang waiting for him to speak, " I think i just got a power" i waited for more " i saw Iggy it wasn't good, we need find a carnival."

"a carnival?" i asked "why a carnival?"

"its were i saw him" replied fang

"thmm..nn.hmm.grrmms..tnnn" oh opp's, i took my hand Nuges mouth to let her speak.

"what did you say?" i asked

Nudged rolled her eyes, "i said there's a carnival in Grees town, i saw it advertised on a poster when we were bying donuts yesterday."

" i guess were going to grees town then it's um south isn't it?"

_Yes, max its to the south after this you've got start think about saving the worl_

_Do u have a mute button by any chance you annoying thing._

_no max i don't_

"Fang you can fill us in on your vision on the way" i said leading my flok south to Iggy.

**Did you like it Iggy's POV is next hehehe**

**notice: Poeple of the world i am holding your chipmunk's hostage until u rid the world of celery!!!! or review.**

**Luv ya**

**..Asylum..**


	3. Underwear models?

**My third chapter yayayayayayay !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and also finely a decent length.**

**I would like to thank your cat (no the one that i ate the other one)**

**My fish (now dead)**

**and the queen's hamster  
**

**Chapter:3 (the one that looks like an E but the other way around) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I know what they said wasn't true, well i hope so at least. I also know i shouldn't have just flown off like, but time to think was necessary.

The the flock will be worried, even if did tell angel, to tell them i was coming back. At the time it hadn't occurred to me that a blind bird kid flying by him self in a sky full of hungry pissed off erasers was kind of a deadly situation.

The erasers taunting ran through my mind.

I knew it wasn't impossible for bird kids to love and be loved in return Max and Fang have figured that out, I'm blind and even i can see that (even if they can't), and that the problem to, (no, not Max and Fang, that i'm blind) a bird kind being in loved is pushing it, but blind on top of that? it's got to be impossible.

Who would love me? My parents definitely didn't, they just saw me as a gimic to make money out of.

I sighed out loud letting my mind drift through the air, taking in the noise around me, letting time slowly clear my thoughts.

A chorus of birds saluting the diminishing sun brought me sharply back to reality, i needed to get back NOW i have gone for four hours already judging by the birds i just heard. only problem i was completely lost, thats kind of what happens when your blind and apparently stupid like me. I had 1, 2 umm.. 3 options:

turn around and try and fly back to the cave (most likely getting me even more lost)

land some were and hope the flock comes after me (well my wings were getting tired)

just keep flying and forget about the whole flock school evil scientists thing(very tempting)

i number three was the choice to be made (just kidding i couldn't leave the flock), i chose two i seemed the most sensible well, kind of. now all i had to do was find some where to land(not easy when blind).

I listened carefully expecting the sound of crickets and rustling leaves to greet my ears, but instead there was laughter, music and the occasional scream, brilliant a fair!

Landing next to the paddle boats (hmm so many mysteries), i let the sounds and smells of the fair wash over me there were so many people. I pulled on my Jacket before stepping out into certain doom (aka the crowed). i heard a few, Watch it's! as i stepped in peoples' ways. there really wasn't an objective so i just followed the main crowed i must have got into someones way because i was pushed away and someone shouted loser (if only max wouldn't go off at me for blowing him up...). I stumbled out of the crowed from the force of the blow.

"Stupid, jerk." i muttered, before i smelt the most mystifying, muddling, magically delicious i'd smell ever... well...smelt. I wondered what it was it smelt sweet like marshmallows but different.  
I was about to noticeably sniff the air (making me look 100 total freak in stead of 2 bird freak) but was saved by a squeal as some one tripped over.

I instinctively reached out to catch her., grabbing her (extremely) warm, silky, smooth arms. (at that moment i felt like dancing around the room...well fair for the chances of a blind kid successfully catching and stopping the glorious flight of a girl with extremely silky, warm, smooth arms is like .2 out of 1million).

"Um...thanks" said the girl, after muttering something about non-existent rocks being okay after all.

"non-existent rocks?"i asked amused

"well um... Hi my names Rea"she introduced her self avoiding the question.

I smiled holding in a laugh "I'm Iggy, It was it nice flight?" i replied helping her into a standing position.

"Yes most definitely, I particularly liked the landing." i couldn't help it i laughed, she joined in as well. after a while tears were staring to come out my eyes and i was pretty certain she was on the ground some where. i suddenly heard her gasp.

"whats wrong?" i asked slightly concerned trying to stop the swell of laughter.

"My red bull," she wined "i dropped it, stupid invisible rocks."

"Again with the invisible rocks?" i asked eye brow raised.

"well...i..ah...I'm going to get another red bull, you want some popcorn or somthing?" i could feel the heat of her blush from here, letting out a small laugh i nodded (this invisible rock thing was funny).

I heard her get up and start to walk away, obviously she hadn't noticed my small disability yet.

"well are you coming or not?" she asked walking back to me(of course i was coming it's not every day a blind bird kid gets asked some where by a smooth silky warm skinned girl with a beautiful voice (so by my standards hot!)) , i opened my mouth but be for i could reply i was being dragged by my sleeve the way she had just returned from.

As i was dragged the smell from before got stronger i just had to ask what it was.

"It's fairy floss haven't you ever had it" she sounded surprised at the thought.

"um, no my family doesn't get out much" i admitted, even if it was more like too much.

"oh, well i'll get you some you haven't lived till you've had fairy floss."she said happily quickening her pace. "hmm, thats funny why dose everyone look like they belong in an underwear catalog?"

I stopped in shock "what did you say?"

"oh, nothing just that every one kinda looks like a model here, actually its kinda freaking me out." she grabbed my arm. "look no one's in line, lets get that fairy floss now." Rea said tugging at my sleeve.

"i think you should go home now" i said vacantly as i examined our surroundings with my working senses, it was erasers 30 of them at least.

"Hey what the fuck, why are these people starting to surround us, licking there lips like where thanks giving turkey??"

" Basically because we are." i couldn't out fly these guys not without leaving Rea, so i was going to have to fight and pray like hell the flock turns up, SOON.

"Wh...what!" she was probably watching in horror as the erasers now transformed, hearing them wasn't pretty, but i knew watching them was worse a lot worse.

I heard a rock hit something with a thud, " Piss off you... you, what ever you things are!" shouted Rea, she didn't, please say she didn't do what i think she did.

I heard the erasers howl with laughter " See here, pip squeak" on of them addressed her walking towards us. "It takes more then a rock, thrown by a human to hurt us, i think you need a lesson on that." I felt her sharply tugged away from me.

"let go of me, i don't want your fleas." she yelled struggling.

I launched my self at the offending eraser, doing all my fancy fighting moves. The eraser just laughed and called for some of the other erasers to come get me. I jumped into the air in hopes of avoiding them but wasn't so lucky one managed to grab my foot and drag me down, two others jumped on me pinning me so i couldn't move.

I couldn't see what was going on (obviously). I didn't know what was happening to Rea or what was about to happen to me.

The first punch landed on my stomach closely followed by a second on my jaw. I felt the wind f the third heading for my cheek, before the eraser was pushed off me.

"Get off my brother." yelled nudge before going after the eraser.  
** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It hasn't even started yet mehehehehehe more action to come don't forget the drama and luuuuuuve to. **

**I am still holding your chipmunks hostage they will be returned upon your review or when you rid the world of the most evilest substance in the world celery.**

**luv ya**

**.. Asylum..**


	4. No anything but fleas!

Welcome to the fourth chapter of my story.

Tomorrow i find out if I'm moving schools, if i do there not going to know what hit them (evil cackling), I was thinking maybe hitting them with my dead fish (which is kind of starting to smell) what do u think??

Is this soon enough for that celery stabbing hunt??

No non-existant rocks were hurt during the making of this story. (i hope that puts the n-e.r.p.f's minds at ease)

****

4th chapter (the number of the worlds chipmunks that are currently not held hostage by me but are helping me plan world domination meheheheeh) 

* * *

"Let go of me, i don't want your fleas" i yelled struggling against the...thing that had me. 

Iggy new what they were at least i was pretty sure he did. The way he tensed when i mentioned underwear models was a big clue, oh and the answer to the turkey question was a little bit of a give away.

Now that i think of it, throwing the rock wasn't the best idea in the world. Fine okay i admit it was a stupid idea, but what was i meant to do just stand there scared out of my wits? i don't think so.

The dog thing that had me was smiling, He had the look of someone that wanted to cause pain, and lots of it. I was now officially scared.

The dog things grip tightened painfully as Iggy jumped at him doing all fancy fighting things in hopes to save me from my so called lesson.  
The dude just let out a sadistic laugh and called over some of the other dog things. 5 of them charged full speed at Iggy who (I'm not sure if i believe this) jumped strait into the air and started flying, he had wings feathers and all!!!!. His flight (which was 90 better then my one before at the mercy of invisible rocks) was short lived as the ugliest thing I've ever seen grab his leg Dragging him down with a thump.

My legs were kicked from out under me and i fell to the ground (believe it was hard, really hard).

"Get kicks out of beating girls, do you?" I asked getting to my knees, the thing just smirked.

"Now for that lesson Missy." He taunted and kicked my side (holy f! that hurt).

"Awww, didn't diddems like that?" he asked with a snarl.

"Why of course i did, it was wonderful. Just a little to the right next time." I'm so stupid! i just provoked the sadistic dog thing that wants to beat me to a pulp, nice one (i think I'll win a noble prize for that).

The dude snickered, scaring me even more (even though that probably wasn't even possible, at the moment). He Kicked me in the same bloody spot, I'm sure i heard a crack that time.

"I said a little to the right, numb skull." Could that smile get any more evil?

His attention was diverted to the sky just as the third kick was about to land. Looking up i saw 5 kids with wings. Maybe this is some weird dream this really couldn't be happening, could it?.

"Now the fun really begins," he said, letting out a low growl, "if i was you i would run now." i should have run, but the noble prize winner kicked in again.

Spotting Iggy i ran over to him, "Whats going on!" i asked/yelled.

He gave me an are you crazy look i can't answer now, I'm trying to fight.

I spied a palm sized rock on the ground and threw it at the thing Iggy was fighting, it went down with a cluck (the thing not the rock), and i thought rocks couldn't hurt these guys.

"Are you crazy, get out of here!" yelled Iggy.

He was genuinely worried about me, i probably would have blushed if i wasn't scared out of my wits.

Instead i repeated the question or was about to.

"Iggy behind you!"i yelled, he twirled around to face the ugly dude, and threw a little bit of plastic at him.

"Step back." Iggy warned as the thing blew to pieces spattering every were Iggy let out a chuckle, turning back to me.

"Wow." was all i could say that was so cool

"Iggy," shouted a dark skinned girl. "Did you have to do that? now i have eraser guts all over me."

"sorry nudge." he said with a smile.

Something tapped my shoulder while his attention was diverted. Turning around i faced the thing that had me before.

"We're loosing but I'm not going home empty handed." he informed me grabbing my waist and taking a running start into the air.

I screamed, usually I'm not one for hysterics but the thought of this dog taking me anywhere was scary. Iggy heard and started to follow from what i could see, but another dude yanked on his wings making him return the the battle.

Rescue was hopeless. At least the winged kids were kicking ass.

My capture and i were getting higher and higher every time beat his wings. _The guy may have but there is no way I'm going without a fight_ i thought, bitting my captor. My stupidity was rewarded with a sharp slap across the face.

"Watch it, girl i don't have any patience for that kind of stuff." he informed me changing direction slightly, my only responds to that warning, was to spit at his face.

"your choice."he said shaking his head in pity. I felt a sharp jab in my back, just below my shoulder (what was that?).

My mind went foggy, blurring everything around me, that was when i knew i was in trouble. Blackness eventually took over.

**Iggy pov**

* * *

I stumbled up, listening to the sounds around me. I couldn't tell much but by my guess the flock was winning, as always. 

Gazzy came down next to me handing me a handful of my master pieces (aka bombs), before running off in to the fray agian.

I asked him if he saw a girl any, were he said he didn't. Rea had run off, i was relived that she wasn't in danger but a little disappointed as well. It was short lived, i heard her ask me what was going on. Was she crazy she could get hurt! she hadn't run away, my heart kind of did a skip.

"Are you crazy? get out of here" i shouted at her i really didn't want her to get hurt maybe because i would feel guilty or just maybe i felt a little something for her, now was not the time to ponder.

"Iggy behind you" she yelled fear entwined through her voice.

Twirling I sensed the guy who had dragged me down before, i threw a bomb big enough to blow him to smithereens and told Rea to take a step back.

I waited with baited breath for the sound that brought me so much joy.

Boom

The feeling of having just destroyed something so dramatically was magical, i loved it.

"Wow."I heard Rea utter, but anything else she might have said was drowned out by nudge complaining.

It was then that i heard Rea scream, it was coming from above me getting higher and higher (not in pitch). I attempted to follow but was throttled by an extremely painful yank on my wings drawing me in to battle again, the desperate scream was temporarily forgotten.

The battle was slowly drawing to a close, us coming out as the victors.

Sitting down i waited, for Max to Finnish off the last dog. I heard a thunk as her victim fell unconscious to the ground.

"Report," Max ordered. I felt her eye's resting on me, she wanted some answers for my idiotic flight, answers i didn't want to give.

"Just a scratch."said angel starting off the responses.

"I'm fine."said Gazzy plonking down unceremoniously next to me.

"Me too,"added nudge.

"Just a couple of bruised ribs," i muttered, the questions would come soon, i knew it.

"I'm fine" grunted Fang.

"Okay, thats good. Now Iggy would you like to fill us in?" asked max. Did i have to do this now? reluctantly i opened my mouth up to speak, but i thankfully was saved from spilling my guts by nudge who butted in with one of her rants.

"Yea, coz you just like flew of after the erasers came and got us. We were all like so worried. I mean what if something happened to you or you never wanted to come back? Then max like realized you were blind, even though i thought she already knew that. So she decided that we should come after you and on the way here fang did i freaky fall out of the sky thing. We all thought he was a gonner, but it turn out only to be a new power. He saw you fighting erasers, more like getting beaten and he saw a girl. Hey that reminds me, were is the girl?"

Oh, no Rea i totally forgot about her, I'm so stupid.

Max must have seen my face go pale "Yea, What about the girl."

I explained about how Rea came into the picture, how caught her, and the offer of fairy floss.

"Hey, hang on whats fairy floss?" Gasman wanted to know, but he was quickly shushed by Angel who was listening intently probably listening to my at the same time.

I continued on to when the erasers came and when she threw a rock at the one who seemed to be the leader right up until when the flock came.

"I heard her scream, i was going to go after her but an eraser distracted me."i admitted ashamed.

"She probably got scared, and ran off" said Fang. She would never run she was too brave. The scream was coming from above, well i think it was at least. I didn't know weather to say something or stay quiet.

"Iggy doesn't think that's true" said Angel (Why dose she have to go through my head!) "The scream was coming from above."

I felt several gazes on me, i nodded gravely verifying what Angel had said.

The was silence as max thought of a reply, i didn't know what i was hoping for but i'm not sure what she said wasn't it.

"Well even if she was taken by erasers, we can't go after her I'm not putting the flock in danger for someone we don't know. For all we know it could be a trap." I nodded in acceptance, i just hope that if they had her they would let her go (even if i knew they wouldn't). Max's word was law in this flock, i didn't want to appose it but i couldn't help but feeling it was my fault.

Later Angel came up and gave me a hug, "What they said before, the erasers isn't true you still have the flock."

"I know" i replied but _sometimes family isn't enough_ i thought to my self after Angel turned away _sometimes you need other poeple_.

* * *

**Notice: My demonish gods are getting hungry, if you do not review or untill you banish the world of celery personaly and join my celery hating cult i will feed your i feed your chipmunk (which i am currently holding hostage)to them, mehehehehe.**

**You can notify me of the demise of celery through my telepathic mind powers.**

**May the voodoo be with you **

**luv ya**

**..Asylum.. **


	5. Welcome to hell princess

sorry it's been so long...another chapter tomorrow will explian why then in the mean time enjoy! i have to go to bed now

* * *

Rea pov-

Slowly my eyes opened 5 masked men were leaning over me scalpels in hand. "What the fuck!" i tried to exclaim but it only came out as muffled moan through my gag, that had only just come to attention i reached up to take it out but was strapped down to a cool metal table. My eye's widened in horror What was this?! Then the events of the night before replayed through my head.

I tried to scream.

"Welcome to hell princess." one masked men sneered when he noticed and i felt something pierce my skin and run up my side, i screamed in pain and struggled, tears in my eyes. I heard laugher and a needle was jabbed into my arm. I couldn't move, but i could feel every scar being made, every bone hollowed every chemical pumped through my blood stream and i was helpless a slave to the pain, i could only praying would black out soon.

Soon day's faded into night's and nights into day's i was not released from the menacing laughter of the sergons, and the pain of the scalpels. What seemed like months later i was allowed to sleep.

* * *

Taking over your world soon- 

.:Asylum death wish:.


	6. So much blood

It's been so long and these chapters are rather short XC

Time is a mistical wonderful thing it can be so short yet so long.

* * *

Fang pov:

I rolled over on the hard ground pieces of slate digging into my shoulder. We were on the side of a volcano on our way to to the cost why there?

because max thought it would be a good Idea to go swimming and cool down from the fight 3 weeks ago.

I could here Iggy shifting around making a small avalanche of rock slide down near my legs, trying to catch some shut eye. He hadn't slept well

for the last 2 weeks. I think he was getting more and more shore that the erasers had taken that girl and if they did he would blame him self

since the only reason they got her was because she was with him at the time.

I hadn't been sleeping well either ever since then. Every time I closed my eyes I was plagued with images.

Random ones, of different people, things and places. Some bad and some good and then ones that would never happen. My face heated up at

The thought of a certain one never going to happen image. But tonight, the one that had woken my up was bad, terrible...so much blood.

There was the glint of scalpels scaring flesh and needles piercing bone, the unsettling glow of chemicals and then all the blood. Under all that

There was a girl, after that i'm as sure as Iggy that the erasers had taken Rea, I think that was her name. Max had made the wrong choice not

going after the girl.

Now was the problem of how to tell her. My eye's traveled to were she was sittingsilently keeping watch of her flock like a shepherd looks over

for his lambs. I got up slowly, to not to disturb the sleeping Gasman, who had been sleepy next me rather then Iggy so he could try and get

some sleep. I climbed up next to Max and dangled my legs over the side of the rock and looked up at the stars.

Max was biting her lip deep in thought. "Do you think I made the right decision not going after the girl?" she asked.

I considered the best way to answer the question with out saying a flat out 'NO' Max could handle it, but wouldn't appreciate it. "I think you

made the best decision for the time and information you new at the time."

Max's eyes peered questioningly into mine. "Information at the time? we don't have any more now. Do we?"

I Shifted uncomfortably.

"Fang?, you had one of those visions again didn't you?"

I nodded "It was the girl...there was so much blood."

Max went still calculating quickly I imagine.

"we have to get her." she said firm conviction in her voice.

I looked away from the sky to were Iggy had finally settled into a silent sleep he wasn't going to take this well.

* * *

Singing off (not quiet but anyways) AZZY 


	7. An Artwork

random white coats pov

Experiment 3652a was a complete success a piece of artwork even if i do say so my self. Though there were a few glitches which would be ironed out in version 2, but the version 2 is at least 3 years away. I looked through the mirrored window in to a tall dome like room it was stark white except for the blood smeared on the walls. that was one of the glitches of her she needed blood lots of it to sustain her wings.

I looked to the silver perch in the middle of the room it was roughly 50 meters high with a 70ft chain attached to the top. The other end was attached to 3652a's foot a neat cuff, that only three poeple had the keys to Me, Ari and Ann. Jeb was excluded from this experiment, the flock as they are known have clouded his mind to much.

"Sir, mr. Thomas?"

An Eraser approached me three raw stakes in his hand and a pitcher or iron infused blood in the other.

I nodded for him to go a head he went to the door and opened the flap at the bottom of the door just big enough to fit the pitcher through. He placed the food carefully into the room as far as he could reach and shut the flap again sliding the bolt in place.

I watched happily as she flew down from her perch and started eating the stake daintily. when she was finished she looked at the blood with venom in her eyes. IN the blink of an eye she was holding it a hurled it into the the other side of the room. It splattered against the was making a bright red fountain.

I Simply chuckled beckoned over an eraser "i think shes had enough time flying put her back in her cage." Only the one eraser was needed if that she was week weaker then when she was human even.


End file.
